Mass Effect 1
by Kalikedeshi
Summary: Hello, my name is Daniel. Let me tell you... a story about, somehow, I got transported into Mass Effect. I've trained for thirteen years, and I think I'm ready to be on Commander Shepard's crew. Of course, I just had to die in the real world, right? Well then, on to business. Self-Insert.


Hello. I am... an ordinary young man. You know... the gamer type. Playing games like Minecraft, Call of Duty, Battlefield, HALO, usual shit...

Many, many people dreams of being put into another universe. Some wants to because they're bored and they want a life of action... a life of adventure... some wants to because... well... they've read fanfictions. I want to be put into another universe because I'm bored. I want to... save the world... save the day. Meet new people, get almost shot in the head... yeah.

I'm 22 now, I've joined the military. My rank is... Second Lieutenant. My specialty? Pistols and Assault Rifles. Quite a trait, if you ask me.

But first, let me tell you a couple things about myself.

My name's Daniel. My last name isn't important right now but, you'll know that later on. I'm 22, my height is 5'9", and my hair falls down to my neck, and the color is black. My eyes are medium to large, and the color of my irides are blue. Mind you, "irides" is the plural for "Iris", the blue-ish area of the eye. My attitude is calm, but I do panic at times. Ahem. My motor skills are damn good, but mainly my downside is not knowing what to do at some points in time.

My language is British, mainly, but I was born in America.

Right then... on to business.

* * *

*FP (first person) FOV*

SHIT! Shit shit shit shit... That was too fucking close.

"Daniel, you alright?!" Kenneth asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" I yelled.

I peeked above my cover to see twenty more tangos shooting at us.

"Daniel! Call some air support!" Kenneth yelled out to me.

"Alright!" I said, pulling out my radio. "Hunter-Two, this is Papa-Delta-Niner-Whiskey, requesting air strike at coordinates Bravo-Bravo-One-Whiskey-Tango, how copy?" (Author's Note: I've never been in the military nor have I called any air-strike support at any battlefield so I may have gotten this wrong. And sorry for distracting you, but I just couldn't help it.)

"Papa-Delta-Niner-Whiskey, this is Hunter-2, roger that, ETA two minutes."

"Right! Kenneth! Air strike is coming in two minutes!" I said.

"Lamfa! Put some rounds in 'em!"

"On it!"

All three of us was struggling to survive. We were getting overrun. Our entire squad was decimated except for me, Kenneth and Lamfa.

I took my M4A1, gripping it tightly.

"Come on motherfucker, man up! You're going to live through this!" I said to myself.

I rose out of cover, and pressed the trigger, feeling the recoil.

"Papa-Delta-Niner-Whiskey, this is Bravo-One, airstrike is inbound. I repeat, inbound."

I crouched back into cover, reloading my M4A1.

"Kenneth!"

"Yeah!"

"Are you sure we're going to make it out of here?!"

"Don't worry, dude! You're gonna-" Kenneth spoke, but cut off with a bullet to the head.

"Kenneth!" I yelled.

Shit! Shit! I ran towards Kenneth. "Oh shit... shit, shit, shit..."

What the fuck am I going to do? Just as I was about to have a manly cry, I see Lamfa get blown to bits by an RPG.

"Shit! Lamfa!" I yelled.

What the fuck am I going to do? Oh shit... I'm the last one standing...

I leapt behind cover, ducking my head down as I settled against the wall. The rounds flew over my head, and I grabbed my head in an attempt to keep it below the top of my cover. As the rounds kept whizzing above my head, I checked my ammunition stocks for what felt like the tenth time, realizing I only had one shot left. I glanced above me, looking at where each of the people firing at me was, deciding that it would be best to fire at the one closest to my position. I then rose out of cover, squeezing the trigger on my gun and watching as my shot hit true. I then ducked back under cover, and switched to my knife.

"Fuck..."

I rose out of cover, throwing my knife towards the tango closest to me. All I saw was explosions and a grenade thrown to my feet before everything cut to nothing.

But.

Black.

* * *

I gasped, breathing harshly as I tried to regain my composure.

"Ah, so you're still alive, I see." A voice said. I turned around and widened my eyes to see a black feminine figure behind me.

"Who-what-where...?!" I asked.

"Calm down. I'm not here to hurt you, rather, save you from your demise, actually." It said.

"Wh-what the hell are you talking about? I died because of a fuckin' grenade! Unless you are God or some other immortal being capable of transporting people through time and space-"

"You're actually saying what I am." It said.

I narrowed my eyes. "...what?"

"Yes, I am an immortal being. Yes, I am capable of transporting people through time and space. Yes, I can rewind time. And yes, I can save you from your death." It said.

"O-okay... w-what's y-your name?" I asked nervously.

"My name is Kassandra, but you can call me Sandra."

"O-okay Sandra, I'm guessing you already know my name. How can you save me from my death?" I asked.

"Weeeelll, as I said, I can transport you to another universe."

"A-a WHAT?!" I said, jumping back in shock. Suddenly, we are in a room with a window revealing a futuristic city of sorts.

"Let me give you the basics. The year is 2170, and something big is going to happen in 2183. You are tasked on training to be an assassin, saving innocent people-"

"I-I-I'm a soldier. I'm not designed or trained to do fluent motions or run up walls or parkour or shit like that, I'm a grunt."

"I know that. That's why we're going to train you."

"Whoah, whoah, hang on. How long is this "training" going to be?" I asked.

"Thirteen years, at least."

"Yeah, but... will I get back? To my world, I mean... this is all just a video game... right? I can get back, right?"

"You can't. You died, remember?"

I thought about it. About everything. About Rebecca, Kenneth. Lamfa... Derek... Price...

Shit...

"Alright. I agree on these terms. But. On one condition."

"And what is that?"

"Armor, weapons and money. 's all I ask."

"...done." She said.

"Right. Now, where, when, how do we start?"

"Hmhm... I have that covered. Well, you are also to meet someone named Shepard. Meet her, and help her any way you can. Oh, and by the way, your nickname is Kalike." Sandra said before everything turned to black again.

* * *

*Thirteen years later*

Within thirteen years, I have become a veteran. Ten years of training, a year of field-work and combat, the last year exercising. I've been familiar with the galaxy, the economy, the laws, lots of other stuff. My reaction time, before, was two seconds to react to something. Now, it's _half a second. _I've also learned how to move fluently, use parkour in any situation, and my speech skills... well... we weren't really concerned about that. After the thirteen years of training and exercising, mainly I helped people. I now have a really good reputation with Citadel Security and the Alliance now. The most accurate, most professional, criminal-killer in the galaxy. Sandra's... "associates" has gotten some info on Shepard.

Full name is Kyra Shepard, she's a female, she's 29 - 30 years old. She's Earth Born, and she's a Sole Survivor.

Now, I'm being inserted into the Citadel to somehow meet Shepard.

* * *

"Well... what about Kalike? He's got a good reputation and basing on what I've heard, he's a pretty damn good soldier. He can be a useful asset."

"Sure, but where can we find him? He's a hidden man, a ghost. And he's infamous to the Blue Suns and the Blood Pack."

"We can ask C-Sec or the Alliance."

"Anderson-"

"How about we try and find him, Udina?"

"Fine. It's your choice. If anything goes wrong, ANYTHING, it's all your fault."

* * *

"Daniel, are you at Chora's Den?"

"Yeah, I don't see Shepard yet. What am I expecting?" I asked.

"You're expecting one male, two females. One of those females is Shepard."

"Sure, sure. But, since this is all just a game, how am I supposed to-"

"Prove you're from another universe? I've got that covered."

"Er... sure."

Well here I am in Chora's Den. The place is fuckin' heaven. Drinks, asari strippers, I can just relax here to wait for Shepard and I'll never get impatient.

Well, except that most of the guards are armed and there are no strippers, nor are there any bartenders.

"You! This place is off limits. Get out."

"Really now? Haven't you heard of me?"

"An asshole?"

"I guess I'll have to show you who I am, then..."

I unholstered my shotgun, racking it and stuck it into the bouncer's chest, squeezing the trigger on the shotgun, blood and gore painting the walls and chairs. By the time I got my shotgun ready again, the other guards and bouncers already had their weapons drawn. I leapt behind cover, ducking my head down as I settled against the wall. The rounds flew over my cover, some penetrating it. I glanced above me to see a couple more tangos firing at me. I switched to my AR, and rose out of cover, squeezing the trigger on my AR as I saw my shots hit 50%. I ducked back into cover, just as I saw three... five people enter the bar, running into cover. One of them took cover next to me.

"Who the fuck are you!?" One of them asked next to me.

"I'm-" I tried to say, before a round got too close to my head. I grabbed my head in an attempt to keep it out of range of bullets. "Kalike!"

"Kalike!? The criminal-killer!?"

"You got that right!" I said, rising out of cover providing cover fire.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I've been ordered to meet and help someone named-" I tried to say, before a few rounds destroyed a little bit of my cover. "Kyra Shepard!"

"Well-" A couple more rounds hits our cover. "You found her!" she said, lobbing a grenade. "Why do you want to help me?!"

"I've just been ordered to meet you and help you any way I can, that's it!" I said, lobbing two more grenades.

Well this is fancy. Y'know, me and Shepard meeting while there's a firefight...

I glanced above my cover to see nothing but corpses. I stood up, holstering my AR.

"Well then... nice to meet you."

* * *

**That's one chapter down. I'll start working on the next one as soon as I can, until then, I'll take a little break. **

**This is Kalikedeshi, signing out.**


End file.
